


today I become your shadow

by hellwrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellwrites/pseuds/hellwrites
Summary: "When you finally have something you love with all your heart, I'll annihilate it"orLoba is afraid of losing the one thing that she loves with all her heart.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	today I become your shadow

Loba looked outside through the window, hugging her knees close to her stomach as she observes the sky full of stars that still found a way to shine against the thousand if city lights bellow them. Behind her, she could hear some of the other legends chatting as they sat around the living room's table that was filled with beer bottles and bags of chips. Rampart and Mirage's voices were always higher than everyone else's as they bantered over something that Loba didn't care enough to try to figure out, but apparently, it was funny, since they all laughed at every sentence. Even though she couldn't make herself sit with them and at least pretend everything was fine, she found in their voices some sort of comfort. She used to think she would never really be a part of their family, not after everything she made them go through, after what happened to Wattson, but even she warmed up to Loba with the time and so did the rest of the group.

She just had to be careful to not let them too close. She couldn't risk anyone's life ever again. 

"Hey." A voice she knew too well whispered behind her, making her bolt slightly. Then a touch she was also familiar with landed on her shoulder in a comforting way as she watched Bangalore sitting by her side. She felt her heart beating fast and strongly as her eyes met Bangalore's, it wasn't like that never happened before, that woman always had that impact on her, and, much to her discomfort since Loba was usually the one who had said impact on other people. But, this time, it wasn't the helpless crush that was making her uneasy. It was fear, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Loba moved backward when she realized Bangalore's hand was still on her shoulder. She looked away, but she could still see the surprise on the other woman's face. The two of them had been in a place between friends and more for a while now, with the soft smiles, the gentle touches, the nights talking. As much as both of them were very aware of what was going on between them, none of them had taken a step past that, and Loba had been more than okay with that. She enjoyed the flirting and the blush on Bangalore's face whenever she was too smug towards her, there was no reason to rush things. But now...

"I heard you confronted Revenant about the source code."

"Nothing can go unnoticed in here I suppose." She rolled her eyes, wondering how the news went around so quickly, "But yes, I did. And it's over now. For good."

"Glad to hear." She smiled, and Loba blinked blankly a couple of times, looking out the window once again, as if she could see Revenant watching them from somewhere in the dark of night, "I'm going to guess you didn't give it to him."

"You know me too well." Loba let a smile slip and her heart skipped a beat with the mistake. She looked outside again, then back to Bangalore, and it was obvious that the woman already figured out something was wrong. Another obvious thing was that Loba wouldn't be able to keep things casual with Bangalore, especially with her looking at Loba with bright brown eyes full of worry just few inches away from her. Revenant knew the two of them were somewhat close, but he was a robot, probably didn't read much into the situation and thought that the only reason why they were together so often was because of the source code issue that they were solving together. With that problem gone, their relationship had to be gone too. 

"Where are you going?" Bangalore asked when Loba got up all of a sudden. 

"Sleep. It has been a long day." Loba smiled again, sadly this time, as she gave Bangalore a small wave of goodbye that Bangalore offered back hesitantly, clueless that this had been an actual goodbye. A goodbye to everything they so far had and that they could have in the future. As Loba walked to the double doors that would take her to the main hallway, she could feel Bangalore's stare on her back, which made her ask herself if condemning both her and Revenant to a lifetime of emptiness would be worth it in the end. At least, even after she was long gone, he would still be suffering from his bare existence, and that wasn't even close to what he truly deserved.

In the next morning, Loba was purposely late for breakfast because she knew that if she showed up in time Bangalore would be waiting at the end of the table were the two of them always sat across from each other so they could properly talk despite everyone else talking as well. When she entered the kitchen, Bangalore was still sitting there, all alone, her plate of scrambled eggs almost empty after she tried to spend as much time eating that as possible so she could have an excuse to be there even after everyone was gone. She lifted her hopeful eyes at the sight of Loba, who just took an apple from the fruit bowl and left as fast as she came in, as if she hadn't seen Bangalore there at all. But she did. 

She managed to avoid crossing paths with Bangalore for the next few hours as well, until the games started that day. They were paired together on their first match much to Loba's despair, but she quickly sat down as far from Bangalore as possible inside the ship, pretending to examine something on her staff. Lucky her, their third was Mirage and he always managed to talk nonstop about whatever was on his mind, so he kept Bangalore busy during the entirety of their trip to Olympus, even though Bangalore was more focused on starring at Loba rather than listening to his story about how Rampart ruined his carpet with engine oil. Loba and Bangalore had always made a good team, with excellency in communication and making the very best of what their kits could offer together, but in that match everything seemed to be out of place. Loba just wanted to get that over with so she didn't stop rushing, Bangalore was confused with her sudden change of playstyle and Mirage didn't seem to understand what was going on. With the three of them completely out of sync, the match was over for them very quickly. 

The rest of the day was easier, they weren't placed on the same team again and also didn't really meet in the arena, but as soon as they were back in the Legends housing, Loba knew it would only be a matter of time until Bangalore came to her. She had been patient through that whole day, even though she most certainly knew something was going on, she just gave Loba her space and didn't push her or pursue her to get answers. But all that patience only lasted until about the middle of the night, when Loba heard soft knocks on her door when she was pretty sure everyone else was sleeping. She sat on the bed, where she had been laid down for the past few hours, unable to even close her eyes properly even though the lights were on and she had nothing to fear, and looked at the door, knowing exactly who was on the other side yet without the courage to open it. 

"Loba?" The sound of Bangalore's voice made her chest tighten, "Can we talk?"

Loba pressed her lips, not moving a single inch, as if she could pretend she wasn't there even though Bangalore knew for certain that she was, the light was on after all and where else could she be that late at night?

"If Revenant did something or said something, just know that I have your back, okay? We can't kill the sim but we can still kick his ass." 

Loba smiled, her eyes burning and blurry with tears.

"Was it something I did?" She asked, her voice breaking a little bit and the end of the sentence, "If so, I'm sorry. I just... I never had what we have, with anyone, and I don't want to mess it up, but I guess I did... I don't know."

Loba lifted her head, trying to not let the tears roll down her face, they still did. If there even was something that she could one day love with all her heart, it would be the woman on the other side of her door. She couldn't think of anyone else. 

She didn't want to see Bangalore getting hurt. She couldn't bear the idea of it. And she knew Revenant would be true to his word, because why wouldn't he? 

Still, she also didn't want to just turn her back on Bangalore without an explanation. She didn't deserve that. 

So Loba got up from the bed and walked to the door, pressing the button on her right to open it. Bangalore looked at her with expectancy, and Loba stepped aside so she knew she could come in. As much as Loba would rather still keep her distance, she knew better than to talk about something that serious with her door open. Bangalore stood a few inches away from Loba, crossing her arms in front of her chest, waiting for her to finally say something. 

"Look, I got rid of the source code and... It felt good, to see the despair in his damned eyes when I told him it was gone. But that demônio... He threatened everyone that I care about. If he even suspects that... That we... You will be in danger."

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Of course not." Loba scoffed, "You didn't have to watch him kill the people you love without being able to do anything about it."

"You're right. I... I'm sorry." Bangalore sighed, "But Loba-"

"I care a lot about you." Loba cut her off, taking Bangalore's hand on hers slowly, caressing the top of it with the tip of her thumb, "And I know that the more time we spend together the more my feelings for you grow. He will know that too. And he will wait until I have fallen completely in love with you to take you from me." 

"Hey..." Bangalore slowly pulled Loba close to her, wrapping her in a tight hug, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't guarantee that." Loba broke from the embrace and stared at Bangalore, "He's a killing machine."

"Me too when I want to be." Bangalore winked and Loba rolled her eyes and huffed, annoyed at the fact that, apparently, Bangalore was not taking that seriously, "Listen, we can't live in fear. That's giving him the win. If he ever comes, let him come. I'll be ready. I don't... I don't want him to take you from me either. And if you give in to his threats, that's what's going to happen." 

Bangalore held Loba's chin in a gentle touch, bringing Loba's head towards her own before their lips touched slowly, hesitantly. Loba lifted her hand and held Bangalore's cheek as their kiss became more intense and Bangalore pulled her waist closer. They kissed until they were breathlessly, even a little bit beyond that, and when their eyes met again, Loba knew that if Revenant ever tried to land a finger on Bangalore, she would destroy him, and every single backup of him, over and over again, without ever getting tired of it. 

"I won't give in." Loba declared, finally, and Bangalore smirked. 

"Roger that." She said, before pulling Loba closer once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> a follow-up to the lore update, as soon as I finished watching the video, this small piece came to mind, thank you for reading!


End file.
